1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pallet, and more particularly to a pallet made of paper and having a simplified structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Pallets are used to support cargoes or packs for conveniently transporting the cargoes and the packs. The conventional pallets are made of wood and are composed of multiple planks longitudinally and laterally combined together with fasteners, such as nails. However, the conventional wooden pallet is easily broken and damaged by bugs or moisture after a term of use, and the useful life of the conventional wooden pallet is short. In addition, the exposed fasteners easily hurt one who touches the conventional wood pallet.
In another prior art, another conventional pallet is made of metal, such as steel. The conventional metal pallet is not easily damaged, but is very heavy so transporting the metal pallet with cargoes or packs is very inconvenient. Furthermore, the pallets are stacked to save space for storing the cargoes and packs. However, it is inconvenient to stack the conventional metal pallets, and the heavy metal pallets easily damage the cargoes and packs disposed on the metal pallets. In addition, conventional pallets made of wood or metal are expensive.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a paper pallet to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a pallet made of paper that is light and convenient to assemble and to transport. The pallet has a supporting board, multiple supporters, multiple reinforcing rings and a base. The supporting board is rectangular and is made of paper. The supporting board has a top, a bottom, four sides, an inner space and a honeycomb-like baffle. The honeycomb-like baffle is received in the inner space and is formed between the top and the bottom. The supporters are made of paper and are securely attached to the bottom of the supporting board. The reinforcing rings are made of paper, are securely mounted respectively around the supporters and abut against the bottom of the supporting board. The base is made of paper and is securely attached to the bottoms of the supporters.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.